Getting Back Love
by Sabreen
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi have been going out for two months, and they are very happy. But, once, Motoki's walking Usagi home and what do they see on their way? Mamoru kissing a girl in an infamous bar! Who will comfort Usagi and will she forgive him? Read and fin


Hey minna! I'm Sabreen (but you can call me Sonja-chan, too, take your pick), newbie in writing. Well, at least posting, I've written five or six starters without finishing them... hee.. but anyway, here's a story I've _actually_ succeeded in finishing! everyone gaspsRead the story, PLEASE review, and tell me if me writing is even worth the trouble. In another words, if you say thatmy writing is good, I'll keep writing, if not, than I won't. Well, Nothing else to say except Eightof Swords PLEASE finish His Grin and Alicia Blade (who's, like the best) _**please finish **_A Million Kisses and post Only in Your Head! I beg you!

Well, enough of the chitchat, on with the show! And please review your thoughts.

Author: Sabreen  
Rating: K+ (or PG/PG-13)  
Title: Getting Back Love - onepart

Getting Back Love

"...he took me to the ice-cream parlor, and he bought me a HUGE triple-scoop chocolate ice-cream! We ate it together and we BOTH had smeared ice-cream on our faces! You know how cute he looks when he has ice-cream on his cheeks?" Usagi blushed and stared dreamily at the pavement across the road. Motoki chuckled at her bubbliness and happiness.

"I think you two should've hooked up LONG time ago. You fit each other's needs perfectly!" She looked at him with interest. "

What do you mean, Motoki-san?"

"Well," He looked at the starry sky above them, "Mamoru was always kind of a closed person, he NEVER liked getting close to someone. And then, he finds YOU, a happy and cheery girl that carries sunshine wherever she goes. I think you can relax the guy a bit." Motoki looked at her, glad that his sad best friend finally found someone that will make him a very happy person, like he should always be. Usagi blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"You're exaggerating, Motoki-onii-san. But really, I never thought he could be so fun, and mysterious, and funny, and caring, and... well... handsome." That comment made Motoki laugh, very hard. "Finally! How much time did you need to get that?" Usagi pouted. "For YOUR information, I ALWAYS thought he was handsome! I was just too mad about the whole Odango Atama thing to say that." Motokiput his arms around hershoulders, letting her know he cared about both of them.

"Kidding, Usagi-chan. But I think you're a very cute couple," he winked, and Usagi looked at him wide-eyed, and with a large grin.

"Really? Well, we sure are, we've been together for two months now."

"Uh-huh. And except that, my gut is telling me he likes you very much. Even... love you. And I've been known that I'm always right." He let go off her shoulders and winked again.

"Love me?" She laughed. " He told me that already. And..."

"What?"

"I just discovered recently... that I... love him too... Oh, Motoki-san, I can't live without him! His kisses... his carressings, it's all so magical!"

"I actually expected that. I think you'll tie the knot when ready. I seriously do." She giggled. "And so, we went to the lake..."

"...so we looked at the sunset and... Motoki-san, what's wrong? Are..are you okay? Motoki-san!" They were passing by a bar, which was well-known, and not by good. Motoki all of a sudden went pale, his eyes widening in shock.

Nothing, Usagi-chan, let's go." He suddenly quickened the pace.

"What was wrong? Did you see something in that bar?" She turned around to look at the huge window. He quickly reached for her arm and pulled her back.

"NO! Usagi-chan, let's go!"

"No, I want to see it!" She ripped her arm off his grip and ran back to the window. Motoki whispered a silent "Oh, no" as he made his hand into a fist, gripping his jacket, looking her face turning into a mix of unbelief, shock, sadness, and what it seemed to be, betrayal. Namely, what both of them saw was Mamoru, looking quite not-himself, holding a woman who was abount twenty-five with way too much make-up and pink hair, in leather mini-skirt and top in his lap, kissing the soul out of her, and it wasn't a really pretty scene.

Her eyes were wide-open, showing all of her feelings, like always, now giving away her helplessness.

"Usagi-chan..." Motoki was slowly heading towards her.

"Mamo-chan... I... I can't..."

She turned around and ran towards Motoki but passing him by. She was running fast, ignoring his calls to get back.

'He's gonna pay for that, with large interest, I swear,' Motoki hissed.

Usagi was running down the street, just hoping she could find some place to hide and cry her soul out. She was feeling all alone,  
betrayed, shocked all the same. While she was running, she passed a little alley she could hide in. She entered it, hid behind a box,  
buried her head in her knees and the wave of tears began. She cried mercilessly, one question constantly repeating in her head.

'Why... why did this happen? I was so happy, WE were so happy! He never showed that he is not satisfied, he kissed me with such passion and love, and I always thought he enjoys my company! Even in his apartment, he's done anything for me to feel comfortable, and his eyes shone with such love... Have I misunderstood him? Was all this a lie? But... but I love him! How could he do such a thing to me just when I fell in love with him! How could he to that to me just when I found out I can't live without him! Oh, Mamo-chan...'

"Are you okay?" She heard a strange voice. "You shouldn't be here at this time, there are many dangerous people around here at this hour. What are you doing here? What's your name?" She turned her head to the side to find a worried gaze upon her. It looked like a 17-year-old or so guy is squatting beside her. She jumped from her feet, her eyes full of fear.

"Who... who are you? Get away from me! I'll scream!" Usagi was shivering with fear. The boy put his hands in front of him, as in defence. He smiled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. But you should really get home. It's 11.30 p.m. I'm just worried, that's all." Usagi relaxed a bit and walked closer to him.

"Why?" She was still suspicious.

"Well, what would you do if you see a fourteen-year-old girl crying in a deserted alley in middle of the night? I mean really.  
No offense, but I don't really think you could manage fighting against a dozen of twenty-year-olds with plastic sticks in their hands. Why were you crying?" He walked even closer to her, and now their bodies were only a couple of inches apart.

"Why would you care?" She turned her gaze to the cold pavement below. He only smiled.

"It might feel better if you share it with someone." He tipped her chin and turned her gaze towards him.

Strangely enough, looking at him from this distance, he looked more like a girl than a boy. He had dark blond hair, falling messily on his eyes. He had gentle green eyes, and extremely feminine features. He was dressed in a male Mugen Gakuen school uniform, and was quite tall.  
It looked like the jacket of the uniform was too big for him; his shoulders weren't wide enough for it.

"Okay, maybe you're not ready for it yet. I understand. But I like you. I don't want pretty girls like yourself to be sad. Do you have anyone to talk about it?"

She thought for a bit. Her friends were kind, but she thought she couldn't say what happened to them... it would just be too awkward.  
They were suspicious about the whole thing from the time she told them she and Mamoru were getting along pretty well that stormy day at the arcade, and them telling her 'we told you so' just wouldn't be the right cure for her at the moment. She couldn't talk to Motoki,  
either. She pictured herself telling him how she felt... nuh-uh. Except the fact he already knew how she felt, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Mamoru was his best friend, after all. She decided to tell him the truth. 'It can't hurt,' she thought.

"I don't think so, I'm afraid. I'm all alone..." A tear slid down her cheek again. The boy smiled.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" His mysterious, yet a bit caring smile hadn't left its spot.

"With you?"

Nod.

"But... Now? But... I don't even know you! Or who you are for that matter! I don't usually talk about my problems with boys that see me crying in an alley!"

"Well, who does? Everyone need a bit of excitement in their lives. And of course not now. It's way too late for you to even be up!  
What about tomorrow, two pm, the Crown Center? Ya know where that is?"

"Yeah... but I still don't know who you are."

"Well, neither do I, for that matter."

"Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you." He chuckled.

"Nice manners, Usagi-chan." She blushed a bit, smiling.

"Well, your name? I told you mine." She looked at him with her intense gaze.

"Tenou Haruka." He let the name sink in.

"Let me walk you home, it's late." Usagi was hesitant, and she backed away.

"I won't bite. Now c'mon." Haruka held his hand to hold her around her waist. She gave in and went forward.

They talked a bit, about their schools and interests, and many other things. Finally, they reached her house.

"So this is where you live, Usagi-chan?" Haruka looked at her house.

"Yeah. It's nice." Usagi also looked at it.

"So, Crown Center, two p.m?"

"Hai. Well, good night, Haruka-san!"

"Good night. Sweet dreams, Usagi-chan." She blushed a bit. Suddenly, Haruka turned around when a few meters away.  
"One more thing."

"Hai?"

"I'm a girl." She smiled, turned again and strolled peacefully away. Usagi stood there, stunned.

Usagiclimbed into her bed, looking over the events of the day again.

'I go to a date with Mamo-chan, after that I go to the arcade, stick there too long, Motoki-san walks me home, I find Mamo-chan kissing some cheap slut, am absolutely devastated, a completely unknown boy who I've never seen in my life comes in to ask if I'm okay, he says I'll tell him everything that bugs me tomorrow at the arcade, and it turns out he's a girl. And I'm going to spill out my heart to some stranger. A rather interesting day, I'd say. Ha, day-say,it rhymes...'

Motoki was cleaning the counter, bored to death as he saw a black-haired guy enter the arcade.

"A VERY strong coffee, please," he said as he dropped on a stool. He closed his eyes and didn't see the look Motoki held on him.  
Motoki pushed the mug towards him, still holding the angry gaze on him. Finally, he put his hands on the counter, far away from each other, and hissed through his teeth;

"What the hell were you doing yesterday night?"

Mamoru raised his heavy eyelids and looked towards him.

"I don't remember quite well, and don't even want to. I got so smashed, God I won't recover for a week.." He buried his forehead to his arms, which were folded on the counter. He finally mumbled;

"You saw me, didn't you? Oh God!" Motoki answered, still talking with hissing.

"I'll tell you what I saw," he was talking quietly, as not to let the emotions get the better of him,

"It was late, and I decided to walk Usagi-chan home so she could get there safely." Mamoru raised his head instantly after hearing her name, fearing the almost-obvious.

"You know what she was talking the whole freakin' way? About your dates. About how handsome you look when you have chocolate ice-cream on your cheeks." Mamoru chuckled inside. "About how sweet your lips are. How much she loves you. And you know what we pass by?"

Mamoru frowned in confusion. "What...are you..."

"We pass by the Dirty's, to be exact YOU with some cheap pink-haired, dressed in leather tramp on your lap, with you two having a blasted tongue war! Let's have a thinking session, shall we? What do you think poor Usagi-chan's reaction was after she saw you two, huh?  
A: She started to cry, staring at you two; B: She started to cry and then ran off to Who Knows Where; or C: She felt betrayed, cried her soul out, totally lost her trust in men, and ran in the dark city and cried in some lonely place she could have been raped in. What do you think, Chiba Mamoru?" His anger was still under the surface, and he didn't let him answer his question. Mamoru could just stare, not believing what was happenning to him, and be afraid of his best friend's words.

"I'd say all three options. Luckily, she got home safely. I don't know how; but I'm happy she did. I cannot believe what you did to her, Mamoru. She's young, and if you kiss another girl it means a lot to her, even if it usually doesn't. She LOVED you, Mamoru.  
LOVED you. Do you have any idea how precious she is? You treated her like junk. She's, thanks to this gentleman over here, totally crushed.  
I can't do anything to you, though I feel like tearing you apart. She's like my little sister, Mamoru. ButI believe thather behaviour will be enough punishment for you." With those words, he turned away from the counter.

Mamoru stared into space, shocked and feeling like he's never felt before. Terribly, horribly, awfully, dreadfully, horridly,  
appallingly... you name it.

'Usako... what have I done? Why did I let them get me drunk? Why did I let the risk of los... oh my God!' He shot up straight.  
'What if she dumps me?' He shivered at the thought; 'What if she leaves me for what I've done to her? I wouldn't be able to stand that!  
I...I'd die without her! Oh my God...' A tear made it's way down his cheek.

Suddenly, the arcade door swung open and he heard her voice.

"Usako," he whispered. He wondered what will he say to her.

"I come here often. I like the Sailor V game." She was talking to someone, but without the enthusiasm like before. Her voice was silent and sad, though she hadn't noticed it.

'But wait a minute,' he suddenly remembered, 'all of her friends already know she likes to play that game. Who is she with?' He turned to see a tall boy with Motoki's hair color, his bangs falling messily in his eyes. He was quite handsome, but he was also bishounen. He held his hand onUsagi's back, between her shoulder-blades.

Mamoru let out a few swears as he looked at them. They got in an empty booth, but he could see them. She was mainly talking, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally, she started to cry.

"Usako..." He wanted to be there and comfort her so much.

The boy embraced her, holding her close.

Haruka and Usagi went toward the arcade door.

"So, how's that you know about this place anyway?" Haruka asked her with a cheery voice.

"I come here often. I like the Sailor V game." Haruka put her hand on her back, as to comfort her. "Let's go to that booth," Haruka showed her that way and she slipped in.

Saying their orders, Haruka sat closer to her. She lowered her voice looking gently at Usagi, moving her hand to rest on her shoulder.

"Shoot," Haruka said with a whisper.

The wordsjust started to flow, and she told her the whole story; about how she and Mamoru met, the rainy day in the arcade, dating,  
how she loves him and about yesterday night.

"When I saw him... with that girl," she gulped, "I couldn't believe he did s-such a... a thing.." Her voice began to crack. "I...I just love him s...so much and I felt betrayed and l-lonely... I couldn't stand the feeling! I still can't!" She started to cry. She lunged herself in Haruka's embrace, but with Haruka's encouragment, too. She embraced Usagicompletely, Usagi's back was totally surrounded with Haruka's arms. She stroked her hair and let her cry in her shirt.

Finally, her sobs subsided, and Usagi managed to choke a small "Thank you."

"No problem, Neko-chan." Usagi both blushed and giggled at the nickname, loving it instantly.

"You probably think I'm a little baby when I can't face my problems and I cry that much," Usagi said and turned her gaze away.

"Hey, Neko-chan, I said it's no problem, didn't I? And it's not. It's actually healthy to cry. And, don't you think we met each other under the weirdest condition ever?" Haruka was obviously having fun.

"Yeah... kinda cool. Not many people meet in the middle of the night in a dark alley."

"And comfort their new friend about her boyfriend the next day," exclaimed Haruka with a grin. Weird enough, they were still tied up in each other's tight embrace. "Right." Usagi was smiling widely through her tear-stained face.

"Konniciwa, Haruka." A beautiful girl, also 17-year-old, spoke to Haruka while they were embracing. Haruka's eyes went soft with fondness and love looking at the newcomer.

"Konniciwa, Michiru." She smiled at the girl. "Well, you two haven't met, right? This is Tsukino Usagi and this is Kaiou Michiru." Haruka slowly let go off of Usagi and stood to greet Michiru. She wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist.

"I'm glad," Michiru smiled at Usagi.

"Nice to meet you, Michiru-san. You are very beautiful." Michiru blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. I'm sorry to leave in sucha short while, but we have to go, Haruka." She turned to Usagi. "I'm glad I met you, Usagi-chan. You're obviously a good friend of Haruka's. We should go out sometimes, don't you think? I'd like to know you better." Haruka nodded. "Definitely. Well, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. See ya, Neko-chan." She turned away, her arm still about Michiru's waist.

Mamoru heard the talk the boy and the girl had while getting out of the arcade.

"Who is she?"

"I met Usagi-chan yesterday she was crying her eyes out in an alley in Shintokunen, in the middle of the night. I couldn't leave her like that. You know who goes into that part of the city."

"Uh-huh. She would be dead if you didn't find her. Why was she crying anyway?"

"Her boyfriend treated her like a piece of trash. The problem is, she loves him. She didn't have anyone to talk to, so I offered to be a comfort to her."

"You looked quite intimate back there."

"Yeah, she is an innocent girl, kind of a sweet, caring ones. I'm sure she gets sentimental with any friend. It's a part of her charm. Why? You jealous?"

"A bit." The boy chuckled and they went out.  
.  
Mamoru was looking at them the whole while, and saw that Usagi cried a bit but felt better soon. Then, a beautiful girl approached them and soon the boy and the girl from before got out. He felt SO jealous.

'Can't she see what kind of a boy he is! He was walking with other girl right before her eyes! But, she's hurt and doesn't know what she's doing... I just have to go apologise to her.. even if she says she won't except it...  
I'll fight till my last drop of blood.' He was determined. He got up, slowly went to her booth and sat beside her.  
She saw him and gasped slightly, turning her head away. She saw that he knew she knew what he was doing last night. He tried to say he was so sorry and that he loves her but the words just didn't come out.

"I just don't get why you kept it from me," she whispered.

"Wha.." He was confused.

"Why did you keep from me that I'm not enough? Why didn't you tell me I was too young for you right away, and didn't wait until I fall in love with you, but become clear right then and there. We could go back to the 'Odango Atama' routine and my life wouldn't be ruined."

"That's not true."

"Yeah? And why did you have to make out with a woman who is ten years older than me to make it clear for me?"

"I...didn't..."

"I saw you yesterday. I thought you loved me. I thought you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours. I thought you liked me, no matter I'm too young for some things. I really thought you do. Now, I fell in love with you. And it's not a crush! I seriously love you, and you just ran over me like a five ton truck! I won't get a grip in my love life for a long time, Mamo-chan. I felt such sensations when we kissed... it was something I'll never feel anymore. I thought it was because we were in love. I really did. I still love you, Mamo-chan.  
It's hard to have you here beside me and to not throw myself into your warm embrace, like usually I would. But I know that you need a lot  
more than I can give you." He just stared into her calm and serene face.

"You are more than enough, Usako. How did you ever get an idea that you weren't? I love you, like I've never loved anyone else. I need you, Usako. I breathe because I know that I have your love... I don't care you're fourteen, don't you see? The kisses you give me are heaven for me, like a drug... I only need more and more of you."

She raised her eyes to look at his face. His blue eyes were looking at her like she was some kind ofhighly fragileglass. That she will break if he does anything wrong. She believed him, but that worm of suspiciousness still dug into her.

"But that woman you were kissing yesterday..." He got up and sat again, but this time right beside her.

"Some boys I know invited me out and I went with them. Before I knew I was roaring drunk and I don't remember much of the evening and I have no idea what I was doing all night. I'm so smashed right now and I can hardly think, but I can't lose you... You're the light of my life, you're my heart. If I lose you, I'll die. That woman didn't mean anything to me. If I was okay, I wouldn't have even gone to that hideous bar." She was assured now, his blue eyes held such intensity, and such love, warmth... she could see honesty in them. She leaned on him, hugging him, and staying in his embrace. "Thank you, Usako," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her earlobe.

"You know, I had a feeling like you want and need something more than kissing... I mean, you still ARE nineteen..." Her face held tints of a blush.

"What are you...?" She looked at him meaningfully.

"Aaah! I don't need that! I need you, and your kisses, and your arms around my neck, nothing else. That will come after we're married. Except that, it is only putting our love in a different kind of a physical shape, not a need, Usako. I need _you_, and wouldn't give up on you even if we can't ever do that." She smiled against his shirt.

"You mean, you want to marry me? You don't consider me just a simple girlfriend?" He started to stroke her back. "It's a bit early to be talking about marriage, Usako. But yes, I do want to marry you when we're ready. I want you to become my wife, and to be by my side forever and ever. I love you." He kissed her gently, teasingly.

"I love you too, Mamo-chan... I will stay with you forever and ever, as long as I live."

They both smiled.

"Great, you made up! How 'bout some ice-cream in the honor of that, huh?" Motoki showed up.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" was heard throughout the arcade second after the question...

Fin


End file.
